


Birthday Wish

by Seigetsu_Ren



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cohabitation, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, brief mention of Aya and Hina and Kaoru, not-so-glamorous portrayal of the entertainment industry, resolving communication problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren
Summary: Chisato isn't having a great birthday. Swamped with work and stuck in the company of perverts, she just wants to go home to her waiting girlfriend. Or is Sayo really waiting for her? Even if she is, how long will this last? Chisato starts feeling insecure about their shared future ahead.





	Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing this for Chisato's birthday but didn't make it in time. Have always wanted to write ChisaSayo because their personalities match so well, but it's hard since this is a crack ship and you have to start from scratch. I think it came out sort of fine. Well, I don't want to think about it anymore because AO3 was throwing a fit at me last night when I tried posting this, and now I'm tired...(let's hope this actually posts properly this time).

“Shirasagi-san, so what did you just wish for before you blew out the candles? Would it be possible to share it with us?” the reporter interviewing Chisato asked.

“Fufu…As much as I would like to share my wish with the audience, I must decline the request as it is said that wishes would not come true if you reveal them. What I can reveal is that I will continue working hard in the coming year. Hope you will all continue to support me.”

Chisato put on a wide smile for the cameras and kept plastering the same smile as she passed out slices of cake to her fans at the birthday-party-plus-fan-meeting event her talent agency had arranged. This was the third cake she had received that day. The first was on set that soap opera she had been shooting the past weeks, the second during the variety show she was forced to partake in order to promote said soap opera, and now this cake – she hoped there wouldn’t be any leftovers for her to consume because the thought of another slice was making her want to puke.

Luckily, she got away from having to finish a whole slice when she instead forked a small piece from the last and handed the rest off to a squealing fan. It didn’t stop her from having to drink way too much alcohol with a director and a sponsor who she had to entertain during the after-party though. Chisato already prided herself for having built pretty good tolerance over the years, but she stopped growing since she was eleven and routinely ate like a starving child to keep slim and, by extension, keep her job – there was no way she could outdrink burly men a foot taller and twice her weight. Thankfully, her giant of a manager handled most of the drinks and put some distance between herself and those two assholes who had gotten a bit too touchy-feely as they became increasingly inebriated. He then pretended to be their best buds to drag them towards the red-light district so they would finally leave Chisato alone.

Chisato arrived home by taxi. Her girlfriend used to offer her rides, but she couldn’t accept them. Her agency had already been lax enough to allow her to date in secret – she could not afford to push their limits further by risking that secret from leaking out. Then again, a cynical part of her mind thought that maybe it was no big deal even if her secret leaked. Women dating each other wasn’t considered real dating in their heteronormative patriarchal society anyway. She was pretty sure a good portion of her fanbase would just jerk off to the fantasy of fucking both of them at once.

She tried to stop the negative thoughts. Focus on stabbing her housekey into her front door – a herculean task after eight shots of goddamn vodka and wobbling in five-inch heels. Her feet hurt and she wanted to lie down as soon as possible. Sometimes she wondered why she was so desperate to keep this tortuous job. Was she that hungry for money and fame? Not really, but the entertainment industry was the only industry she knew since childhood, and given that her face was readily recognizable by 90% of the nation, it wasn’t exactly easy for her to just change jobs and work in retail or something instead. It was either this or she could be a stay-at-home wife. Nothing wrong with stay-at-home wives or anything, but it wasn’t her style. She preferred sharing both the financial and housekeeping burdens equally with her girlfriend. And she had to admit, she did like certain aspects of her job. She got paid to imagine herself as anything from a criminal prosecutor to a medieval princess, and in the process learn a bunch of miscellaneous skills that the general population would have little chance of experiencing, like how to ride a horse or drive a bus. With a large reward came a considerable price to pay – this was a concept she had learned to accept years ago.

Despite trying her best to concentrate, her housekey wouldn’t go into the lock, instead it slipped from her hand and onto the ground. She heaved a deep sigh, slamming her other hand onto the door to steady herself. It was hard not to be upset. It was her birthday. She woke up at 5 am to go to work and it was now past 11 pm – she hadn’t taken a break all this time nor spoken a single word to her girlfriend. She just wanted to take a shower then cuddle up to her girlfriend for the rest of the night. Why was this so difficult to achieve?

The door gave way under her hand when it opened, causing her to fall forward and… _oof_ , into the person who opened the door from the other side. Said person seemed to have expected it and managed to catch Chisato in her arms.

“Welcome home.”

“Sayo?”

The person gave a knowing smile. “I heard you hit the door with your hand, so I came to get it for you. Are you feeling alright?”

“I am fine. Had to drink a little too much again.” Chisato held onto Sayo’s arms for balance so she could step over the doorsill and kick off those cursed heels that were crushing her toes. Sayo closed the door behind them and helped Chisato over to the sofa.

“Have some water first,” Sayo said, passing over the cup that was already set on their coffee table. Chisato thanked her and took a sip, relishing in the warm liquid that washed down a bit of the alcoholic taste from her palate. “Better?”

“Better. Sorry to make you worried again.”

She knew Sayo worried about her, even if Sayo didn’t explicitly mention it out of respect for Chisato’s choices. She was grateful for the space Sayo gave her, but she did recognize that she might be too stubborn and selfish, always making decisions on her own without seeking Sayo’s input. Sayo was patient, but nobody’s patience was infinite. Chisato feared that one day, Sayo would have had enough and leave her for good.

So, she made the birthday wish of wanting to spend more time with Sayo, to tell her more about her own struggles and listen to her advice in return, like back in their college days when they first fell in love. At that time, Chisato’s work hadn’t been nearly as busy, and between their studies and music, they had plenty of common topics to talk about. She knew that it was inevitable their similarities would decrease as they both engaged in their professions full-time upon graduation. It would be harder to maintain their relationship, but Chisato didn’t want to give up.

Chisato didn’t really believe in wishes coming true by luck or some greater power. So, the act of her making a wish meant that she had come to the conviction of fulfilling it by her own will.

“Say, Sayo…”

“Hmm?”

“Should I continue this career path?”

Sayo, who had been massaging Chisato’s sore thighs, looked up to stare her with concern. “Did something happen at work? Did someone hurt you?”

Chisato smiled, patting Sayo’s hand in reassurance. “I am not hurt, but the fact that you are so surprised by my question makes me think that I should have asked this much longer ago.”

“I don’t think that’s a question I can answer though,” Sayo said regrettably. Chisato leaned in towards her, emboldened by the alcohol in her system. She draped her arms around Sayo’s neck.

“Just answer from your perspective. Do you want me to continue? Or would you rather that I stay home instead? I know I’m not great at housework, but I can certainly learn to make fancier food and clean whatever the Roomba may miss…”

“But would that make you happy?”

“I said…”

Sayo cut Chisato off with a finger on her lips. “I’d appreciate you all the same of course, but I find you most…captivating…when you are shining. It is not about whether you are on stage or at home – it is when you are doing what you enjoy most. When you are deep in concentration to find your own perfection, that’s when you are most…” - at this, Sayo blushed - “Beautiful.”

It was Chisato’s turn to blush, embarrassed. “…you didn’t even really give me an answer…” she muttered. This was not like her. Shirasagi Chisato was always in-control. She was mature beyond her years even as a child. Under no situation should she be murmuring like a love-sick brat. But she was right now, she had to admit. Because it was Sayo. For one, Sayo did have a rather gorgeous face which, alone, could speed up any girl’s heartbeat, but unlike Kaoru’s flamboyance (at least on the surface), Sayo was so visibly shy about both receiving and giving compliments that each time she did so, Chisato couldn’t help but want to shower her with adoration like she would do to a puppy. At first, Chisato didn’t think she could date someone with the same face as her bandmate, Hikawa Hina – she’d be forever reminded of Hina’s antics and wonder whether she’d receive a cactus for her birthday. But Sayo shattered that assumption soon after they had gotten close in college. Sayo was just precious.

Chisato moved in for a hug; Sayo reciprocated, her large, callused hands were a little clumsy, but Chisato felt comfortable in their sincere embrace. The feeling eased Chisato’s worries and allowed her to speak her mind freely.

“I don’t know what to do, Sayo…”

“About your career?”

“Yes.” Chisato let go a bit so she could look Sayo in the eyes. “I do enjoy it, I suppose, but sometimes it’s too much. I feel like I’m swamped with work, so much so that I don’t have time for much else. I’m afraid one day you’d leave me because I’m never here for you.”

Saying this took a lot for Chisato. She didn’t want to seem desperate, dependent. It made her look weak, and in this world, looking weak was a worse offence than actually _being_ weak. First perceptions were what people responded to, and if you looked the part of a prey, others would prey on you. That was a fact of life – survival of the fittest. It was hard for Chisato to suppress such instinct she learned and perfected over the years, even around those she truly loved. But she needed to. If she stayed guarded, it would be taken as a lack of trust. She didn’t want that. She _did_ trust Sayo – it was just so hard to _show_ it.

Sayo kept silent for a bit, just holding tighter and nuzzling into Chisato’s hair. She then spoke gently. “I won’t dismiss your worry. I also know that even if I promise you I wouldn’t leave, you wouldn’t believe me anyway…”

“Because promises made now mean nothing in the future. Time changes things, changes people. How can you guarantee the future you, someone you will never know until the time comes, will fulfill whatever promise you make now? Even if she does, but does so unwillingly, wouldn’t that just make things worse for all parties?”

“That is what I think too, Chisato.” Sayo answered. They were alike after all. It was part of what drew them together, as both women had often in the past felt like they were deserted on an island in a sea of people with more mainstream interests and lifestyles. Few would understand the appeal of walking along Hanasaki River on a chilly, winter day with sakura trees all but barren, just to marvel at changes in its water level with the onset of dry season. But because they _were_ alike, when one was stuck on a problem, it was likely the other would likewise find it an insurmountable challenge. It took effort to try and break out into a new mode of thinking. “I know this sounds overly idealistic, and I’m not entirely sure whether I can even convince myself of its feasibility, but perhaps you can try to…balance the two – work and play? Worries about me aside, with the way you are working now, it is a huge burden on your physical and mental health. That can’t be sustainable in the long run.”

“You’re right.” Chisato sighed. She shifted from her seat on Sayo’s thighs to lean into her chest. “I’m used to an all-or-nothing approach. Striking a balance seems difficult. But if I don’t want to end up with nothing, I guess I can’t go all-out all the time.”

Chisato thought about it. Aya did go the free-agency route. It wasn’t typically as well-paying because you had to cut your own deals but it gave more flexibility. Chisato hadn’t done the same for the longest time because she feared she would have an unstable amount of job opportunities, and with it an instability in her income. But was Sayo in this relationship for Chisato’s money? Of course not. Would she think lesser of Chisato if her paycheque deflated? No. Then what was there to worry about? They had long paid off the mortgage and had more than enough for other routine expenses.

It came back to trust. Trust that their relationship was built upon something more solid and lasting than sheer material interest. Perhaps that was Chisato’s real birthday wish. She wanted to be more trusting, and to show her trust better so Sayo could understand she really _did_ love her.

“Oh right, I almost forgot. I made something for you to eat, but seeing as it is a little late…maybe tomorrow?” Sayo said, interrupting Chisato’s thoughts.

She shook her head. “I’m a little hungry, actually. There were no other food options but cake, and I am not the biggest fan of cake, especially the very buttery types. Wait…” Chisato clasped a hand over her own mouth. Did she say the wrong thing? “You did not make me a cake, did you? I mean…I would still be happy. It’s Sayo’s cake after all…”

“Do I look like I am so oblivious to your preferences, Chisato?” Sayo moved Chisato’s weight so she could get up and walk to the kitchen. “Give me a moment.”

A few minutes later, Sayo came back out with a bowl of purple pulp topped with fresh fruit.

“An acai bowl!? Where did you get the fruit pulp? I haven’t seen it in stores around here!”

“I bought it online,” Sayo answered, handing the bowl and spoon to Chisato before sitting back down beside her. “I didn’t put so much banana and replaced some with strawberries instead. I also lowered the amount of syrup because you prefer foods that are less sweet and more refreshing. Hopefully it doesn’t turn out too bland though. I did blend in some blueberries with the acai to give it contrast in flavour and texture. Let me know how it tastes.”

Chisato placed a spoonful in her mouth and relished in the tanginess of strawberry, the rich and creamy banana, mixed with slightly tart and squishy blueberries with a grainy and bitter aftertaste of acai. The perfect thing to calm her stomach after all that cake she had earlier that day.

“It’s delicious!” Chisato said, giving her brightest smile. She scooped another generous spoonful and shoved it into her mouth with such enthusiasm that it got all over the sides of her lips. Sayo giggled, helping her wipe the mess. Being so forward about her emotions like this wasn’t so bad after all. Shirasagi Chisato didn’t always have to be the perfect princess everybody adored. She could be playful. She could be naughty. She could be herself.

And Sayo loved this Chisato. She wrapped an arm around her.

“Happy Birthday.”


End file.
